


Falling in Love in the Cruellest Way

by IrrationallyExcited



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationallyExcited/pseuds/IrrationallyExcited
Summary: Michelle doesn't have a crush on a superhero. She definitely doesn't have a crush on a loser.Ned isn't helping the situation at all.---(Title is taken straight from the taylor swift song I was listening to at the time I posted this... no shame)((the song is called 'come back... be here' go listen it's gr8))





	Falling in Love in the Cruellest Way

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm too busy being a useless lesbian and failing school to try and make this good, or even promise to update it. So enjoy this tiny drabble inspired by those set videos, and if i ever update it then good for future me i guess...
> 
> (i just love spideychelle ok)
> 
> [italics is Michelle's POV if you couldn't already figure that out lol]
> 
> ((also NErD is Ned , PParkour is peter, and if i need to explain who MJ is then you're probably lost))

Distantly, Michelle knew she should still be scared. She just jumped out of a window! Yet for some reason, her heart was fluttering for a completely unrelated reason.

  
_Ugh gross, I'm not getting gooey feelings for a fucking superhero, that's so lame and desperate, even for me._

  
So whatever, she was swinging through the air, at least thrity feet from the ground, but she felt completely safe.

  
_Because he's done this a million times, and he’s good at what he does, of course I feel safe- I'm not in love with him or anything… I'm just very observant._

  
All too soon, he lands way too softly on the ground, and lowers her from his arms.

  
_His totally normal, not warm or safe or insanely firm arms. I’m not in love with him, I don’t even know his real name._

  
He’s sweet enough to stick around long enough to make sure she's okay, and he even listens to her nervous ramblings.

  
_I was nervous because he's practically a celebrity, and I'd just jumped out of a window. Shut up._

  
Then with a high-five and a possible smile (it’s hard to be too sure though the mask, but his eyes did the squinty thing so maybe), he flew away.

  
_But it wasn't a big deal or anything, he's super busy saving the city and stuff. I definitely wasn't sad to see him go. (And no that wasnt a butt joke… but he did have a nice butt.) Shut up._

* * *

 

[NErD: From what I heard, you had more than just a ‘close encounter' with spider-man. Admit it: you totally have a crush on him!!

  
[MJ: Shut it loser. Tell anyone about this and I will end you.

  
[NErD: Too late, I told Peter and he's laughing at you so hard rn

  
[MJ: Fuck you.

  
[NErD: I think I'll leave that honour to Spidey.

  
[MJ: Ew, pervert. I bet you secretly write self-insert fanfic about him. You're just jealous I've met him twice now.

  
[NErD: *has left the chat*

* * *

  
[NErD: Dude! she totally has a huge crush on you!!

  
[PParkour: Wait, what?? MJ? that's not true

  
[NErD : She just told me!!

  
[PParkour: That's not true...

  
[NErD: okay FINE she said she has a crush on spider-man. But its pretty much the same!!

  
[PParkour: no its not! If she knew it was me, she wouldn't give spider-man a second thought.

  
[NErD: you don’t know that! You two need to talk to each other about this stuff, I can’t do this couples counselling thing...

  
[PParkour: She said something weird, didn’t she?

  
[NerD: she accused me of writing self-insert fanfic about spider-man...

  
[PParkour: HA! She’s totally right!!

  
[NErD: I dont deserve this abuse.

  
[NErD: *is offline*

 


End file.
